Nada
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Tal vez aquel bosque sí que esté algo encantado."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** sucede después de la segunda temporada.

~.

Las hojas medio congeladas crujen bajo la suela de sus deportivas. Mira al cielo. Los últimos rayos de sol se pierden por el horizonte, los colores que se proyectan en el lago están más vivos que nunca, y el agua toma unas agradables tonalidades rosadas.

La nieve derritiéndose entre las hojas de los árboles es un recordatorio de que el invierno está a punto de marcharse. Se aleja a regañadientes y el ceño fruncido, pero con una dignidad que le impide flaquear y su último aliento todavía es lo suficientemente fuerte como para helarle las orejas y la punta de la nariz.

Sin embargo, aquí y allá puede ver los primeros preparativos de la primavera, como si fuera una presumida artista y se dedicara a crear expectación ante su público, con el fin de que su vuelta a los escenarios sea más aclamada que nunca.

A Eric le gusta la primavera.

Camina arrastrando los pies hasta la orilla del lago. Las ramas de un par de árboles se entrelazan entre sí formando un curioso arco y las palabras de Totsuka flotan fantasmagóricas cuando pasa por debajo.

 _Es como la entrada a una nueva dimensión._

Típico de él. Casi sin pretenderlo, se dedicaba a darle vida a los lugares más inhóspitos y los dotaba de una magia que pocos podían apreciar.

Le habría gustado este lugar.

En la orilla, como si fuera un crío, Fujishima se dedica a buscar piedras y lanzarlas al lago. Las rocas rebotan contra el agua y dan un par de saltos hasta que al fin desaparecen en las profundidades. Eric entre cierra los ojos. No es la primera vez que ve a alguien haciendo eso. En su mente los recuerdos son confusos, como si alguien hubiera emborronado una acuarela con agua. Sigue el rastro uniforme de los colores hasta dar con un par de imágenes turbias y algo desenfocadas. Se ve a él mismo de niño, una larga cabellera rubia le hace cosquillas en la mejilla y en su mano sujeta una piedra plana. Otra mano algo más grande envuelve la suya y le indica la posición exacta del brazo para hacer un tiro perfecto.

La piedra vuela de sus manos y salta sobre el agua. Las ondas que se forman en la superficie le hacen reír y la suave voz de la persona que le toma de la mano está impregnada de una alegría tan contagiosa que por unos instante, teme ahogarse en aquella calidez tan hogareña que le inunda el pecho y no había sentido en años.

Quizás sí que han entrado en otra dimensión.

Se pone al lado de Fujishima. Sus anaranjados cabellos están ocultos por un gorro oscuro y los rayos del sol se reflejan en sus pendientes y en las cadenas del cuello. Tiene las manos llenas de piedras de diferentes tamaños, pero todas coinciden en lo planas que son.

 _Cuanto más planas sean, más van a saltar._

Frunce el ceño. Las palabras llegan débiles de algún recóndito lugar de su mente y sabe que si continua escarbando, tal vez, sea capaz de descifrar el significado de aquellas inconexas imágenes.

Quizás en otro momento.

—Tenemos que irnos ya –le dice a Fujishima, a lo que este le responde tan solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por el cumpleaños de Totsuka, han ido todos de excursión a un bosque que está a un par de horas de Shizume. Uno de esos bosques donde las ramas de sus árboles están cargadas de misterio, las leyendas flotan en el lago y los caminos serpenteantes parecen no tener fin.

Uno de esos bosques que a Totsuka le hubiera encantado explorar, cámara en mano y la sonrisa brillante iluminando todo a su paso.

Aun no es ni media tarde, pero el invierno continúa empeñado en que de allí nadie le mueve y el sol hace un rato que ha comenzado a descender. Desde entonces, Yata no hace más que lanzar indirectas para que se marchen – podrá fingir lo que quiera, pero la idea de quedarse en aquel bosque al anochecer, le aterra – y Chitose ha dejado caer que esa noche ha quedado con un par de chicas y el polvo de San Valentín es sagrado.

— ¿Dos chicas? –preguntó Bandou con el ceño fruncido. Como si creyera haber escuchado mal.

—Claro, esta noche es especial y hay Chitose para todas.

Han mandado a Eric a buscar a Fujishima porque se ha quedado rezagado y llevan un rato esperándole. Al pelirrojo le encanta la naturaleza, perderse entre los árboles, buscar algunas setas y estudiar detenidamente cada animal que se cruce en su camino. Vertebrados o invertebrados, mamíferos o insectos, aves o reptiles. Es difícil sacarle de un sitio donde se siente tan cómodo.

Aunque le ha dicho que tienen que marcharse, ninguno ha hecho por moverse de donde están. Desde allí están en primera fila para ver la puesta de sol, los rayos descienden por las montañas tiñéndolas de un rojo intenso, como si estuvieran ardiendo. Como si fuera el aura de Mikoto la que estuviera quemando las montañas. Y cuando parece que de las montañas no van a quedar ni las cenizas, una pálida sombra comienza a apagar el fuego.

Fujishima deja caer las piedras y busca su mano. Entrelazan sus dedos y durante unos segundos permanecen allí, quietos, siendo testigos mudos de la magia que les envuelve y les hace ver a Totsuka y Mikoto en una puesta de sol.

Tal vez aquel bosque sí que esté algo encantado.

Eric mira a Fujishima y su pulso se acelera cuando ve sus labios curvados en la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. El hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha, las graciosas pecas que disimuladamente salpican sus mejillas y nariz.

Todos los malos momentos que han pasado, — las noches en urgencias, la sangre salpicando el suelo del apartamento, aquellos meses deambulando de un trabajo a otro para poder pagar sus medicinas, las amargas lágrimas de Eric empapando su camiseta —todo ellos, han desaparecido junto con su ceño fruncido y de las ojeras y la mirada cargada de preocupación, no queda ni rastro.

Aquel brillo jovial, cálido, esperanzador vuelve a poblar sus ojos castaños y al fin después de tanto tiempo, Eric puede mirarle sin odiarse a sí mismo.

Fujishima le aprieta la mano.

— ¿Nos vamos? –le pregunta, aunque su tono de voz deja ver que lo último que quiere es marcharse de allí.

Eric mira al suelo, a las piedras planas con las que el pelirrojo estaba jugando hace apenas unos momentos. Curioso, se agacha a recoger una de las piedras y la examina entre sus dedos. Sí, es lo suficientemente plana. Le da un leve empujón a Fujishima con el hombro y dejándose llevar, le pregunta mostrándole la piedra:

— ¿Me enseñas?

El pelirrojo enarca una ceja, pero termina respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

—Tienes que ponerte así –le toma de la cintura y le gira hasta adoptar la posición correcta. –Estira un poco el brazo, así, bien. La piedra tienes que cogerla así –le coloca la piedra entre el dedo corazón y el pulgar, el índice estirado a lo largo del borde. –Vale, baja la mano, un poco más, hasta ahí, muy bien –sus miradas se cruzan durante unos instantes. Fujishima no ha dejado rodearle por la cintura y el contacto entre ellos es íntimo, delicado, tan cercano que siente su cálido aliento contra la piel y en más de una ocasión ha pensado que iba a robarle un beso. Tampoco le habría importado. –Cuando lances, tienes que hacerlo rápido y bajo, como si quisieras acariciar el agua.

Eric asiente. La mano de Fujishima rodea la suya y le dice que a la de tres deben lanzar la piedra. Bien. Están preparados. El pelirrojo comienza la cuenta atrás, a cada número que pasa sus manos se balancean más hacia el agua, y cuando Fujishima dice "tres", la piedra vuelva baja de entre sus dedos, rebota una vez en el agua y al instante se hunde en el lago. Las ondas se suceden de menor a mayor y el agua se vuelve algo turbia.

Permanecen abrazados hasta que el lago vuelve a estar en calma y Fujishima le mira todavía con la fresca sonrisa en los labios.

—No ha estado mal para ser la primera vez.

Eric quiere decirle que no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero tiene a Fujishima tan cerca, su brazo todavía en la cintura, las manos unidas después de lanzar la piedra, el aroma a cítricos que desprende su piel, que tan solo cierra los ojos y asiente. No quiere romper el hechizo. Aún no. Tan solo quiere quedarse allí unos minutos más, los últimos rayos del sol bañándolos por completo y escuchando el suave susurro que producen las hojas cuando el viento las arrulla.

Toma una bocanada de aire.

Es perfecto.

— ¿En qué piensas? –le susurra Fujishima al oído, como si temiera que el simple sonido de su voz pudiera ser tan poderoso como para romper el momento.

Eric se recuesta sobre Fujishima, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los ojos todavía cerrados. Acaricia la palma de su mano, juguetea con sus dedos. El solo contacto con su piel es reconfortante, liberador. Los brazos de Fujishima le sostienen y se siente tan protegido entre ellos, tan a salvo, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permite bajar la guardia, enterrar los pensamientos intrusivos.

Reconciliarse consigo mismo.

—En nada –responde.

Tan solo se deja llevar.

~.

 **N/A:** Y se acabó! Oficialmente, he terminado el NaNoWrimo! :3 En verdad lo acabé ayer pero era hoy cuando me tocaba subir el último one-shot xD A ver, yo en realidad tan solo iba a publicar drabbles/viñetas en mi fic por capítulo "It's here right in front of you." Pero se me fue mucho y no podía para de escribir y de tener ideas que necesitaban mucho desarrollo y en fin. Pues he terminado petando fanfiction de Fujieric en español y bueno, no me arrepiento xD

Voy a seguir publicando pero a un ritmo mucho menor, claro xD necesito descansar de este mes (a parte de todo lo que he subido, estaba escribiendo otra historia a parte...también fujieric) que me ha dejado un poco seca de inspiración.

En fin, respecto al fic, quería cerrar el mes con algo bonito, agradable, darles un poco de alegría a los niños que bastante mal se lo he hecho pasar xD

Bueno, pues muchas gracias por leer y cualquier cosita, review :333


End file.
